best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Heroes" by David Bowie
"'Heroes'" is a song by English musician David Bowie. It was co-written by Bowie and Brian Eno, produced by Bowie and Tony Visconti, and recorded in July and August 1977 at Hansa Studio by the Wall. It was released on 23 September 1977 as the lead single from his 12th studio album of the same name, backed with the song "V-2 Schneider". A product of Bowie's "Berlin" period, the track was not a huge hit in the United Kingdom or United States after its release, but it has since become one of his signature songs. In January 2016, following Bowie's death, the song reached a new peak of number 12 in the UK Singles Chart. "'Heroes'" has been cited as Bowie's second-most covered song after "Rebel Rebel". Inspired by the sight of Bowie's producer-engineer Tony Visconti embracing his lover by the Berlin Wall, the song tells the story of two lovers, one from East and one from West Berlin. Bowie's performance of "'Heroes'" on June 6, 1987, at the German Reichstag in West Berlin has been considered a catalyst to the later fall of the Berlin Wall. Following his death in January 2016, the German government thanked Bowie for "helping to bring down the Wall", adding "you are now among Heroes". "'Heroes'" has received numerous accolades since its release, as seen with its inclusion on lists ranking the "greatest songs of all time" compiled by the music publications; Rolling Stone named the song the 46th greatest ever, and NME named it the 15th greatest. Bowie scholar David Buckley has written that "'Heroes'" "is perhaps pop's definitive statement of the potential triumph of the human spirit over adversity". Lyrics Chorus I, I will be king And you, you will be queen Though nothing will drive them away We can beat them, just for one day We can be heroes, just for one day 1 And you, you can be mean And I, I'll drink all the time 'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact Yes, we're lovers, and that is that Refrain Though nothing will keep us together We could steal time, just for one day We can be heroes, forever and ever What d'you say? 2 I, I wish you could swim Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim Refrain Though nothing, nothing will keep us together We can beat them, forever and ever Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day Chorus I, I will be king And you, you will be queen Though nothing will drive them away We can be heroes, just for one day We can be us, just for one day 3 I, I can remember (I remember) Standing, by the wall (By the wall) And the guns shot above our heads (Over our heads) And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (Nothing could fall) Refrain And the shame was on the other side Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever Then we could be heroes, just for one day We can be heroes We can be heroes We can be heroes, just for one day We can be heroes Outro We're nothing, and nothing will help us Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay But we could be safer, just for one day Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, just for one day Why It Rocks # This song develops and strengthens the sonic innovations David Bowie and Brian Eno explored on their first collaboration. It boasts harder rhythms and deeper layers of sound. Much of the harder-edged sound of the song is due to Robert Fripp's guitar, which provides a muscular foundation for the electronics, especially on the relatively conventional rock songs. Similarly, the instrumentals are more detailed, this time showing a more explicit debt to German synth pop and European experimental rock. # The lyrics are well-written. # The music video is amazing. # The song was played at the end of the series finale of animated television series ''Regular Show ''along with it being featured and many other popular TV shows and movies. Video Category:1970s Category:Art rock Category:David Bowie Songs Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Songs from movies